February 14 National Kissing Day?
by snowwinter486
Summary: Sister Fic to Jan 21. In which Yamato's dream comes true, and in which Sena is scarred for life. AllSena.


This is for the reviewers for the story, January 21st, and who liked it. Welcome to February 14th...

Warnings: Yaoi (allSena), cursing, perverted people, illegal firearms, drinking, ect.

Disclaimer: If I owned Eyeshield 21, this is the daily dosage.

-x-

"Hic!" Monta stared, worried at his friend, at his drunk friend.

As a second year in University, Monta, Sena, and Chuubou were hanging around at teh old Deimon Clubhouse, just being themselves after a tiring day of pracitce.

"So," Sena hiccuped before continuing, a large blush on his face, "It's February 14th huh?" he grinned.

"No, Sena it's Jan-" cut off as a pair of lips landed on his, a short kiss from the brunet, who looked at him, lazy and drunk his ass off, "M-MUKYA!" and then, all fantasies of Mamori shattered.

His best friend just lip-smacked him. And then, just giggled.

"Toodles!" he said with a wink before walking off.

"S-Sena?" he turned over to his ex-delinquent friends, Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou, a smirk came upon his face as he grabbed Toganou.

"Hey," he said, taking off the glasses and kissing him, freezing every single person there.

"Huh?"

"HUUH?"

"HUUUUU-" Kuroki was the next victim, the male had his lips licked.

"Yum," Sena purred, and then, his brown eyes flashed to Juumonji, who was on the ground, speechless, smirking ever so lightly, he climbed on top of the male, kissing him deeply before standing up, "Bye, Kazu-chan," he winked as he ran off.

"H-Holy..."

"Shit."

"...MUKYA! SOMEONE GRAB SENA!" Monta, who finally recovered, with a large, dark blush on his face, "He's drunk! And he thinks that today's February 14th! And that we're in AMERICA!"

"...I... I... Wow," Kuroki said at last, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"I... I know," Toganou blushed darkly, "I thought it was good when I read it, but... wow!"

"Mine," Juumonji declared, standing up, "He's mine," he growled, turning around and began the chase to find him.

"Hell no!" Kuroki said, and ran after him, Toganou grunting and following close behind.

* * *

Habashira Rui had never blushed this hard in all 18 years of his life. And just because the adorable, wide-eyed brunet from Deimon, first as the secretary, but also as Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena kissed him.

And oh my, how tender and beautiful those lips were!

Later, he found himself running after the male, a want to pin him down and...

* * *

"T-that's so smart!" a madly-blushing Kotarou said, breaking his comb from his excitement.

"F-Fuu..." even the usually confident Akaba was blown over by the seconds where the 'timid' Eyeshield 21 came over and lightly kissed him and Kotarou (much to his irritation).

"Later, then, Akaba-san, Kotarou-san," a giggle, a smile that everyone seems to fall for, and a wink just for the mind-blow. The former Eyeshield 21 troted away, the other two too stunned to do something else

"Ah... uh... yeah..." the voice was really awkward as the pair was completely caught-off guard, but they knew it.

The breath that reeked of alcohol, but, still, very addicting.

"Mukya! STOP SENA, MAX! He's kissing everyone!"

That alone was enough for Akaba and Kotarou to join the chase.

* * *

Now, it was complete accident that Sena ran into Kakei and Mizumatchi, walking awkwardly, he stared at the two tall men in front of him.

"S-Sena? What's wrong?" Kakei, who was very concerned and very sincere about all this, asked the brunet, and the smaller male opened his honey warm eyes up to him and the blonde.

"I... I want..."

"What?" Mizumatchi was the first to lean down, trying to listen, and instead got a kiss.

The tanned male just froze at his position, and Kakei's mouth dropped, eyes flickering in pain, and was yanked down by Sena, who kissed him as well, and skipped merrily away, looking back once and with an innocent look on his face, he smiled, "Happy February 14th!" he said and ran off.

"Oi!" Habashira came in running, panting, "Goddamnit! Why didn't you stop him? He's going off and kissing every single person!"

"W-what?"

"Damn, he's a good kisser, I'm going to get another one!" Mizumatchi smirked running off after him.

* * *

Hiruma Youichi was not a happy camper when he walked in on the fucking chibi lip-locking with Musashi, pinned down to the table, face flushed and a goofy smile on his face.

"What the hell? If you are going to have fucking sex, don't do it in the fucking clubroom!" he yelled, an instead, a pain of lips landed on his cheek, surprising him, and Musashi, well, he did raise an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Youichi-san!" he said, completely screwing over the name system, "Everyone gets one!" before skipping out.

"...Damn, looks like I'm not the only one," Musashi sighed and for once, the blonde devil just stood there, beyond words, but regained composure.

"Fucking chibi," he growled out, and Musashi smirked as he saw a tint of pink on his cheeks, faintly thinking about the brunet, and just how of a kisser he was, and how much he just wanted to...

* * *

"Now, that was weird, I'd say, but..." fingers ghosted on his lips as he remembered the warmth there, "I didn't mind it," he smirked as he cornered the small Kobayakawa Sena who had just recently kissed him, and then ran away faster than on the field.

But after kissing one Gaou Rikiya on the forehead and the dinosaur came to him with that blood-thirsty grin, even Lord Chainsaw would have to run for his money.

"Mine," Gaou replied to his statetment, his eyes narrowed and Marco let out an awkward laugh.

"Of course, I'd say," he said nervously, and his eyes narrowed at the figure running away, "Yesterday."

"That was... beautiful," Kisaragi said, obviously in bliss, "Such a strong, passionate pair of lips," he blinked as he stared with the other two, "Beautiful."

"Back off Kisaragi," the other two snarled.

* * *

Kongo Agon snarled as he walked through the streets, and running into a fucking shrimp with unnecessary big eyes, and when he back off and fell to the ground, Agon twitched as it was the chibi-trash.

"Ah... Agon-san, just the person I wanted to see!" he said happily and stood up, and shoved his lips on Agon.

Who blinked, and for once, he wondered why his reflexes didn't kick in, and as fast as the interaction happened, he was shoved off as that stupid, stoic line-backer was now in his place.

"Ah, Shin-san," a kiss to his nose, "Later," before sprinting off, his giggles loud.

Agon snorted but stared in bewilderment as Shin just continued to blush.

"Is this what Sakuraba feels like?" he asked aloud.

Agon didn't want to know, he seriously did not want to know.

* * *

If Yamato Takeru regretted anything, it was the fact that he told Sena about National Kissing Day he made up.

Well, if a lot of American Football members came to you, you would run for your life, and no matter how awesome he was, he can't take all of them all at once.

Except for that single moment of when he got kissed.

That was a completely different story.

But alas, he knew that the kid was drunk, and wasn't really in his mind when he did that... that took away the meaning...

But really, if anyone, it should be Chuubou, the one that gave Sena the alcohol, who should disappear...

Now to get everyone else to think like him...

And for Sena to fall for him, a devious smile appeared on his face.

Besides, who doesn't want to pin him and and-

* * *

By now, Takami, Taka, and Sakuraba looked at Sena.

"I-I don't get it either, I wake up one morning and everyone is at my house, asking for my hand in marriage!" the poor boy seemed scarred.


End file.
